The Middle of the Overseas
Note from the Author Since I've cancelled most of my fanfics, that have been created in the past (due to the inactivity of users). After the wikia, was a bit improved, I thought I should do something new. Other than of course doing the old fanfics. After all Camp of Ice Cream had already done 5 seasons and Toys OMG! wasn't popular. [[Battle for a Mysterious Prize!|'Battle for a Mysterious Prize!']] and [[The Pointless Race for Spaghetti!|'The Pointless Race for Spaghett!']], will be continued though. Staff * Crowbar * Jelly Contestants Who's your favorite and who's your least favorite? Comment below! * Apple - he's very friendly, but could be bossy and competitive sometimes. * Bacon - the nice guy, always wants to he but he usually messes up. * Banana - she's kind and friendly, but a bit ditzy and is pretty dimwitted. * Bread - she's a scaredy cat, hates everything she fears and what makes people bully her. * Burger - the smarty pants, he sure knows how to invent lots of things and solve mental problems.. * Cake - she's so sweet and that's what makes her very likable. * Cereal - he is best friends with Milk and a thoughtful, helpful friend and could be very soft. * Egg - she could crack easily and due to being a pushover and get bossed around by many foods. * Hotdog - he makes everything looks easy, by chilling and but when serious he could be mean. * Ketchup - she is like Mustard, except cares about others a little more than Mustard. * Knife - he's so mean and hates everything, even if they are nice to him, he still treat them badly. * Milk - the random one, always up to some blizzard! He is though kind when necessary. * Mustard - she is like Ketchup, except cares for herself than others and loves to tezt. * Peanut - the gentle one and also a bit shy. She shows love to everyone around her. * Popsicle - mean and manipulative, Popsicle hates everyone and is always confused to be a girl. * Potato - she's like Leafy, Suitcase, Carrot… etc. in object shows and is very thoughtful. * Waffle - the fat and chubby one, though nice and kind to people they still hate him. * Water - the silent type, though she is also shy and when speaking she speaks softly. I got some characters from Breakfast Friends, I removed some due to being very bland and have no personality. Episodes Episode 1 - The Misfortune Sneak Peek Crowbar : Oh my goodness, a mail in my mailbox. Wonder who that is, let's see so… you're gonna go to jail for stealing the money from the bank. Oh my gosh! And they are coming in 10 minutes! I better hurry. Jelly : Hi, my name's Jelly. How may I help you? Oh wait, you look like the intruder from Los Objectles. Are you a Supervillain!? Crowbar : Just shut up and let me in or I'll shoot you in the head!, now I AM a supervillain, but look here's my plan. You and I host an object show and I have this giant bag of cash right here, so the contestants should battle in challenges to win. Jelly : And how will that help, revealing your identity to over billions of people? Getting yourself into jail, for over 3 months? Crowbar : Yeah you got the point, but I'll disguise as Camera, so call me Camera and never call me Crowbar or I'll punch you in the face for getting me to jail. Anyways, as we arrive in the Island of Paradise we'll send in emails of our upcoming reality show. Jelly : Yeah… I'm more worried than you are, this thing will also get me fired from my job if I reveal to the audience that I am working with a Supervillain. Especially the most-wanted one, such as yourself. I hate getting myself into trouble. Crowbar : Shut up! Jelly : We're currently on an abandoned island, are you sure it's safe? I'm not too sure, let's just say I have business to attend to. I gotta go now Crowbar : If you go! I won't give you, half of the million then! So help me host this show, since I can't do it all by myself of course. You're the best helper of all anyways, the contestants should arrive any minute now. Jelly : Wait how long have you planned to do this? Crowbar : AND HERE THEY ARE! With their freaking suitcases and stuff, luckily I built them a tent anyways. So yeah, let's begin. Apple : Hi there, I'm Apple. It's nice to meet you and, how's it going there! Good? Great? Well, I'm doing fine just fine. Though I'd prefer it better without coconuts, because they could make you have headaches! Especially apples. Banana : Why hello random person, I'm Banana! For some reason, the plane you got us broke down and fell onto this wrecked island and the planes are broken. Crowbar : That's the point, I just needed the plane to breakdown so that you guys could suffer from death in landing on this island. Anyways, as you know I'm a wanted theif and make sure you don't reveal that to anybody otherwise I'll kill you. Knife : Hey! That's my line and crap do you stink! By the way, I'm the best at using those lines and better than you but you stole it! Peanut : Wow, there are even swings, what a lovely morning we're having here. Anyways, I wonder, when will the first challenge start?